


B&B: Family Christmas

by phasha18



Series: Teen Wolf: Stilinski's [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Disability, F/M, Family Bonding, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stilinski Family Feels, Theo and Isaac are considered family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Set approximately a month after Broken and Beautiful.It's Christmas time, Jessica wants to do something special for Noah. What better way than to get him to take time off from work with the help of the Deputies?
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jordan Parrish/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Teen Wolf: Stilinski's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561792
Kudos: 4





	1. All We Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You may want to read Broken and Beautiful before reading Family Christmas.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Jessica Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

* * *

# B&B: Family Christmas

**Chapter 01:** _All We Want For Christmas_

  
Jessica lay on her side staring at Jordan who had just come off a long day at the station, and had promptly fallen asleep the second his head had hit the pillow. She could hear Stiles and Derek talking in Derek's bedroom, while Theo, Cora and Isaac argued over which movie to put on first. With a month to Christmas, Jessica wanted to do something special but she hadn't decided on what yet. 

"Jordan, I want to do something for the old man," Jessica said, even though she knew he was fast asleep beside her. "Derek?" Jessica looked up when she heard mumbling at the end of her. "Stiles?"

"Need Jessica hugs," Stiles mumbled, it wasn't often that he admitted that he wanted a hug from his older sister but sometimes Derek's just weren't enough. 

"Movie time?" Jessica questioned, sitting up and getting off the bed but not before covering Jordan over she knew he'd be asleep for a while. Derek and Stiles both nodded, before Jessica noticed that Stiles was holding Derek up. "Don't want to use your crutches or prosthesis?"

“Leg's itchy and I'm too tired to use either of them properly...” Derek admitted yawning as Jessica moved quickly to Derek's side to help him while Stiles wrapped his arms around her. 

“Come on then you pair,” Jessica smiled wrapping her arms around both of them while kissing the side of Stiles' head. 

“I miss mom...” Stiles mumbled as the three of them slowly made their way into the living room to join Theo, Cora and Isaac. 

“I know, I miss her too,” Jessica said as she helped Derek onto the recliner before she was fully hugging Stiles and he was resting his head on her shoulder. 

Jessica hugged Stiles before she found Cora hugging both of them, before long it was a group hug as Derek had Isaac help him to his feet again. Cora even grabbed Theo and had him in on the hug, she couldn't have the chimera miss out. Jessica laughed a little before they were all collapsing on the lounge, Derek and Stiles managing to squeeze into the recliner. 

“What movie did you three decide on?” Jessica questioned, as Theo sat on the sofa beside her and started yawning. 

“Well...it's December...” Isaac said, as Cora hit play on the DVD she'd decided on.

“Die Hard. Obviously,” Cora grinned settling into Isaac's arms and pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa.

“Obviously,” Jessica laughed, before she put an arm around Theo and gave him a hug. “So, I've been thinking...and I want to do something for the old man,” She didn't let go when Theo tried to squirm away from her. “Theo, sweetheart you're included.”

“Why?” Theo questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her before resigning to the fact that Jessica had practically adopted him after he started living with her. 

“You're family. I didn't take you in for nothing. You and Isaac, and Jordan too,” Jessica smiled pausing before she continued to speak. “I was think that we try and convince dad to take time off and head to the cabin for five days...”

“You think you can convince dad?” Stiles questioned looking up from his place in Derek's arms on the recliner.

“That's where Jordan comes in,” Jessica grinned before launching into her idea. 

“Have you asked Peter?” Derek and Cora questioned, Jessica rolled her eyes and nodded Peter was in on the idea. 

If they could get Jordan to get some of the other deputies at the station to cover for him and the Sheriff from December 23 until December 28 then they could spend the time in the cabin that Peter owned. Jordan had already agreed that he'd talk to the other deputies. When it came time to talking to Noah, Stiles had pushed Jessica to be the one to talk to him. 

“What? Why me?” Jessica turned to face Stiles, Derek and Cora who were all standing at the front of the family home.

“Because you're the one who said that we should do it!” Stiles exclaimed folding his arms across his chest as he grinned at her. 

“Yeah, but we all agreed,” Jessica muttered as Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close when he realised that when they were decorating the house Stiles had put fake mistletoe at the door. “Ugh fine,” 

“You're the best Jess,” Stiles grinned watching as Cora wrapped her arms around his big sister. 

Two hours later and they had successfully convinced Noah that he was safe to have time off before the New Year. Jessica decided on taking Theo, Cora and Isaac to the cabin the week before her father, Jordan, Stiles and Derek arrived so they could do the Christmas decorating. Derek and Stiles stuck around in Beacon Hills as they a little time to themselves before they were all together. 

“Jess, why did we have to come up here a week early?” Cora whined, as they pulled up to the cabin and looked out at all the snow. 

“To decorate! It needs to be perfect,” Jessica laughed before she turned to Theo and Isaac who were both looking at each other wondering what they had gotten themselves into. 

“You know...we haven't been here since before the fire,” Cora said as she looked at Jessica, then at Theo and Isaac who were both slightly shivering. 

“I know, you haven't but Derek and I were down here a few years ago,” Jessica admitted, the two of them had disappeared one weekend without anyone knowing – before Laura had died, before Scott had become a werewolf and the teenagers were embroiled in the world of the supernatural. 

“Wait so we're going to have three places full Christmassed out?” Cora questioned, Jessica grinned nodding they were indeed. Though technically her house wasn't going to be nearly as decked out as the cabin. 


	2. Oh Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assembling the Christmas tree, the beginnings. 
> 
> *This Chapter is set around the 14th of December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying.   
> Chapters will come as they're written for the month of December.

**Chapter 2:** _Oh Christmas Tree_

  
Jessica pulled Cora, Theo and Isaac up the path and into cabin. Cora looked around and spotted photos from when they were kids, one that stuck out was of her, Laura and Derek when she was 7, Derek and Laura were 14. Jessica smiled, she had been the one to put it there and the one beside it of them and their parents. Cora stopped when she found one of her, Stiles, Derek, Laura and Jessica with the Sheriff's arms wrapped around the five of them.

“Jess, when was this one taken?” Cora questioned, pointing to the last photo her eyes had landed on Isaac walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “Why does Peter have them in his cabin?”

“Our first Christmas together,” Jessica answered nearly jumping when she heard another voice. “Because it's Peter...and he may have given it to Derek...”

“Derek was struggling to stay up right, so Stiles climbed underneath him and held him,” Noah said, he had taken more than five days off and not told anyone. “You and Laura fought over who got to help Derek until Jessica put her foot down,” Stiles and Cora couldn't have been more than 11 years old in the photo.

“Jessica said it was up to me with who helped me,” Derek said, as Jordan helped him inside. Stiles was trailing behind with some of their bags. 

“Pops? What? How?” Jessica blinked looking at Noah and then at Derek, Jordan and Stiles. 

“I'm the Sheriff, and your brother here convinced me that we needed a proper family holiday,” Noah said watching as Jordan let Derek use the wall as a crutch before Isaac was moving to him and helping him. 

“Stiles!” Jessica exclaimed laughing before she was disappearing up to the attic and dragging Theo with her. “Stiles, get your ass up here to help,” 

Stiles grumbled that he shouldn't have to help his sister with the decorations only to be pushed by Noah who followed them up. Cora went into the kitchen with Jordan to make hot chocolate while Isaac and Derek sat in the lounge. Isaac looked at Derek with a questioning look wondering where his prosthetic was. 

“Didn't bring it. I know, but the wheelchair's in Stiles' car,” Derek told him knowing the look he was giving as it had been the same one that both Jordan and Stiles had given him. “Don't tell Jessica,”

“Don't tell Jessica what?” Jessica questioned as she dragged the Christmas Tree box from the attic before Stiles was on the other end while Theo and Noah had boxes.

“Nothing,” Derek grinned innocently, though he knew she'd have a fair idea about him leaving his prosthetic behind. 

“You left your prosthesis and crutches back in Beacon Hills didn't you?” Jessica questioned, raising her eyebrow at Derek who nodded as Jessica and Stiles dropped the tree in the living room before Stiles was darting outside. “Where's he going?”

“To get the wheelchair...I decided on using it while we're here,” Derek admitted as Cora and Jordan entered with hot chocolate. 

“We need music,” Stiles yelled as he carried the wheelchair inside and set it down beside the lounge. 

Jessica laughed before she was pulling her phone from her pocket and pulling up a Christmas play list and setting down on the speakers in the corner of the room. Derek rolled his eyes as he took a cup from Cora and drinking from it. Jordan was wondering if the house was wheelchair friendly as it hadn't seemed that way from out the front of the house. 

“It's fine babe,” Jessica smiled, walking over to Jordan and wrapping her arms around him. “I know what you're thinking. He'll manage” 

“Tree time!” Stiles grinned, walking over to his boyfriend and taking the cup from him. “Come on you have to help put it up,” Stiles pulled Derek up on to his foot only for both of them to fall onto the floor. 

“Stiles,” Noah sighed before he was pulling Stiles off of Derek, while Theo and Isaac moved to help Derek only for them to be swatted away from him. “Just leave Derek a minute,” 

Derek closed his eyes, it wasn't the first time they'd toppled over but it was the first time since he'd had both his leg and stump broken and then healed. Jessica and Cora looked at one another before Derek was looking at Jessica and then Stiles before back at Jessica. “Jess?” Derek mumbled, Jessica let out a laugh but walked over to Derek to help him back up again. “A little help?”

“Stiles, no more pulling on Derek while he doesn't have his prosthesis,” Noah said before he let go of Stiles after Jessica had helped him into the wheelchair. “I know you love him but he doesn't have the same balance as us you know that,”

“Yes pops,” Stiles rolled his eyes at his father before launching himself at Derek again. “You have to help, you always do,”

“How about you let Theo and Isaac help this time?” Jessica suggested as she grabbed hold of Derek's wheelchair and pulled it backwards out of the way. 

“I can do the lower half of the tree, just not the upper half,” Derek said glancing back at Jessica and smiling at her before they both realised that Stiles had grabbed hold of Theo and Isaac and was making them help. 

“Parrish and I'll do the lights outside,” Noah said before they were both grabbing their coats and a box of Christmas lights. 

Cora and Jessica sat down on the sofa and watched they didn't have the heart to tell them it didn't all have to be done in one day. Noah looked at his two girls and took the hint sitting down on the sofa beside them and pulling Jessica into his arms. Jessica smiled at her father and put her head on his shoulder as Jordan sat in the single sofa. Stiles and Isaac worked on the top half of assembling the tree while Derek and Theo did the bottom of the tree. 

“Stiles, babe you need to wait for us to actually finish assembling the bottom half of the tree before you can attach the top,” Derek said as he watch Isaac and Stiles trying attach the tree halves together. “Can you wait like ten minutes? Jess?”

“Stiles, they haven't finished the bottom yet. And if you're so desperate to put the top on. Help them?” Noah suggested, he knew just impatient his still teenage son could be. 

Stiles sighed before saying anything. “Ugh fine. Isaac you hold the top,” Stiles said as he let go of the section he was holding causing Isaac to stumble before he caught his footing. “Move out of the way,” Stiles grabbed hold of Derek's wheelchair and pulled the older man away from the tree before grabbing hold of the branch he'd been holding. 

“Damn it Stiles,” Derek said near toppling over from not expecting him to grab the branch, the only reason he didn't topple over was because Jordan leaned forward and grabbed hold of him. “Thanks Jordan,” 

“Oh...yeah...Scott said he and Melissa would be here Christmas Eve,” Stiles said suddenly while he was concentrating on attaching the remaining branches with Theo. 

“I know, it's not Christmas without them,” Jessica said, it was going to be weird having the house full again, but fun at the same time. 

“I think, just putting the tree up today is enough we can do more decorating over the next week,” Noah said as a way to stop Stiles from getting anyone hurt while he did attempting at decorating. 

“But we haven't finished putting the tree together yet,” Stiles huffed as Theo put the last of the bottom branches on the tree. 

“Stiles you can put the top half of the tree on now,” Theo said as he stood out of the way, watching as Stiles walked over to Isaac and grabbed the top half guiding the taller man with tree. 

Derek transferred from the wheelchair onto the recliner, and closed his eyes before finding Stiles climbing into his lap. Noah let out an exasperated sigh, Stiles was something else. Theo looked around for a moment before deciding on sitting in one of the single sofa seats. One thing was for sure, Peter liked his comfort. 


	3. Joy To The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official night in the cabin doesn't exactly go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More coming soon.   
> Hope that you're enjoying.

**Chapter 3:** _Joy To The Mountain_

  
After a few hours of napping Jessica and Jordan headed into the kitchen to get dinner sorted, while dancing around to Christmas music. Stiles heard the music, and untangled himself from Derek's arms and made his way into the kitchen. Stiles grinned, watching Jessica and Jordan as he sat down at the kitchen table. Jessica nearly ran into Jordan when she noticed Stiles sitting in the kitchen watching them. 

“Jordan go sit with pops, Stiles and I have it now,” Jessica grinned pulling Stiles up and into her arms and kissing the side of his head. “This isn't complete with Core and Der,” 

“Really Jess?” Stiles laughed before the two of them were dancing around the kitchen trying to finish cooking. 

“Yes, really,” Jessica laughed, as Cora helped Derek into the kitchen and was suddenly grabbed by Stiles.

“Easy there Stiles,” Cora grinned wrapping her arms around Stiles and dancing with him while Derek held himself up with the chair that Stiles had been sitting in. 

Jessica walked over to Derek and grinned at him before she was looping an arm under his shoulder and making him dance with her. Derek muttered something that she didn't quite catch before she rolled her eyes. Stiles and Cora looked at Jessica and Derek grinning when Cora saw that Jessica was making Derek to the hip bump.

“I hate you sometimes,” Derek muttered, before he was dancing to the best of his abilities. “I'm going to be sore later you know that right?”

“I know, but it's fun,” Jessica grinned before stopping and helping him to sit back down again. “At least Core, Isaac and Theo can take your pain,” 

“You know what I mean, and I don't mind the pain,” Derek told her, before he was subconsciously rubbing at his stump. 

“Derek?” Stiles questioned, when he realised that Derek had stopped dancing and was sitting at the table.

“I'm good Stiles,” Derek smiled at him, as he went from rubbing his stump to massaging it.

“Do you want me to do anything?” Stiles asked taking up the seat next to Derek and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“I'm okay, really I am,” Derek rested his head against Stiles' but didn't stop the massage. “Finish helping Jess and Cora,” 

Stiles muttered that they didn't need help before Cora was grabbing him and pulling him to his feet. Cora grinned and kissed Derek on the forehead and proceeding to drag Stiles to the counter. Derek shrugged, he'd have helped them if he was in his wheelchair but that was in another room. Stiles, Cora and Jessica finished making dinner, Jessica and Cora had worked out every dinner up until Christmas Day. 

“So what's for dinner tonight kids?” Noah called out from the living room with Jordan, Theo and Isaac. Cora and Stiles heard Theo and Isaac snickering and glared at the wall between them.

“Tonight, spaghetti bolognese like mom used to make,” Jessica answered, she'd taught Cora how to make it so every year they made it together.

“You have it all planned don't you?” Jordan questioned, as the four of them made their way into the kitchen with Noah taking Derek's wheelchair. 

“Derek, would you like your chair?” Noah questioned, almost startling Derek who hadn't stopped massaging his stump. “Son?”

“Sorry...just give me a minute?” Derek looked up before he was glancing at Isaac and motioning with his head while Stiles wasn't watching. 

“Of course,” Noah nodded, as Isaac slipped past him and stood next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

Stiles was too busy talking to Jessica as they started dishing out the spaghetti bolognese. Cora was pulling the knifes and forks out and directed Theo to getting the cups out while Jordan got out the soda, water and beer. Isaac glanced at his am as the pain leached up it and quickly pulled it away when Stiles turned around. 

“Sti, help me out?” Derek smiled at Stiles as he started putting bowls full of spaghetti onto the table. “Earth to Stiles,” Derek spoke again as he watched Stiles turn his back to him and doing a little dance.

“Stiles! Would you help your boyfriend?” Noah said, as he watched his son dancing around the kitchen. 

“What? Oh sorry!” Stiles spun around realising that both Noah and Derek had been trying to get his attention. “What did you want?”

“You to help me into my wheelchair,” Derek muttered, glaring at him sometimes Stiles was a little on the slow side. “Stiles,”

“Sorry,” Stiles mumbled, before he was at Derek's side helping him into the wheelchair. “You could have stayed in the chair,” Stiles told him before he was being pulled into Derek's lap.

“Could have but I need to piss,” Derek told him kissing him before he was making Stiles climb off him and wheeling his way down to the bathroom. 

Derek disappeared down the hall towards the bathroom, once Peter had discovered his nephews disability he'd had the cabin refurbished and made wheelchair friendly. Stiles spent the time that Derek was in the bathroom rearranging where everyone was sitting for the optimum place for the wheelchair to fit. Jessica had to laugh, Stiles had decided to put everyone in birth order for some unknown reason. Starting with Noah, then Jordan whose birthday Stiles had discovered was a few days before Jessica's, next Jordan was Jessica and then Derek, then Stiles, Theo, Cora and Isaac. Isaac ended up sitting between Cora and Noah. 

“The joys of having a round table,” Jessica laughed, kissing Jordan on the cheek as she sat down but not before she turned her head towards the bathroom. “Derek?” 

“Jess, what is it?” Stiles looked at Jessica with wide eyes, Jessica shook her head as Cora, Isaac and Theo all turned their attention to the bathroom. “Someone tell me what it is?”

“Stay here,” Jordan and Noah stood up at the same time, with Cora following them down the hallway. 

“Oh for crying out loud,” Jessica sighed closing her eyes and trying to locate Derek like she had when she was a child. “Stiles, do what I told you. Close your eyes and concentrate, focus on Derek,” 

Isaac and Theo looked at one another and then at Jessica and Stiles as Noah, Cora and Jordan rejoined them in the kitchen. All they had found in the bathroom was an open window and Derek's wheelchair on its side on the floor. Jessica opened her eyes and looked at Stiles as he opened his, his eyes going wide as he half worked out where Derek was. 

“He's in a car...how the fuck did someone take him?” Stiles blinked looking at Jessica and then at the three werewolves. “Well?”

“Stiles, take a deep breath. It's not their fault,” Jessica quickly stood up and put her arms around Stiles and pulled him close. “Breathe with me,” Jessica spoke calmly as Stiles started to have a panic attack. 

“Did you get a look at anything?” Noah questioned, this time he was directing his question to Jessica as she tried to get her brothers panic attack under control. 

“SUV, three hunters headed further into Big Bear,” Jessica answered, it wasn't her first time locating Derek and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be her last by a long shot. “What state was the bathroom in?”

“Blood, from Derek and a hunter,” Cora answered, pausing before she spoke again remembering from when she was a child. “Jess, you found Derek...like how you found me didn't you?”

Jessica nodded before she spoke. “Yeah, just like I found you the night of the fire,” Cora raced over to Jessica and wrapped her arms around her hugging her tightly. “And how I found Derek,”

“Jessica, take your brother and Cora and go,” Noah said as he tossed Jessica her car keys and Jordan his. “Jordan, take Isaac and Theo and find him,” 

“Pops, what are you going to do?” Stiles questioned, as Jessica and Cora grabbed his arms and pulled him with them.

“Stay here and determine how the hell they got in,” Noah answered, looking to Stiles before he was pushing the six of them out of the cabin to find Derek. “Just stay in sight of each other!”

Jessica and Jordan looked at each other and rolled their eyes before they were climbing into their cars and heading further into Big Bear. Stiles was in the drivers seat following Jessica's directions as she sat in the passenger seat with her eyes closed focusing on Derek. They ended up in a camp site, where Cora, Isaac and Theo picked up Derek's scent.

“Stiles, take my hand and close your eyes,” Jessica held her hand out for Stiles to take it while they stood out of sight behind a van in the parking lot. “Focus on Derek again,” Stiles nodded taking Jessica's hand and closing his eyes. “Tell me what you can feel,”

“He's not scared...he's angry and in pain,” Stiles said, his eyes flying open as he said that Derek was in pain. “Jess? We have to get him out of here,”

“We will,” Jordan said as he put his hand to Stiles shoulder and looked at his girlfriend. “What now?” 

“We follow, Cora, Isaac and Theo. Claws only,” Jessica stated, Cora, Isaac and Theo nodded the three of them making their claws extend and their eyes glow golden briefly. “Claws only,”

“Ugh, fine,” Cora muttered before she was grabbing hold of Stiles and Isaac's hands. “Follow me,” 

Cora led the way, avoiding the main camp entrance ducking whenever they passed windows. Jessica closed her eyes and waved her finger slightly to make a blackout occur. Theo looked at Jessica wondering just what else she was hiding from them with what she could do. Jessica smiled at him before they continued on to the most secluded of the bunkhouses. 

“We're not just charging in,” Jordan said as he grabbed hold of Theo to stop him from racing in while Isaac grabbed Cora and Jessica took Stiles by the arm. “How many are in there?”

“I can hear at least five other heartbeats not including Derek's,” Cora said pausing before she continued to talk. “They weren't expecting Derek...”

“What do you mean they weren't expecting Derek?” Isaac raised his eyebrow as he looked at his girlfriend and then the rest of the group.

“They wanted Jess...Jess you can't go in there,” Cora grabbed hold of Jessica and pulled her backwards towards her and Isaac. 

“Cora, just remember I don't need to speak to use magic,” Jessica told her before kissing the side of her head. “Theo, Jordan do you think you can make a distraction?”

“Distraction? Seriously?” Theo raised his eyebrow at her, he could do more than that. 

“Yes, unless you can't,” Jessica smiled at them, Jordan nodded before he and Theo disappeared to the car that Theo had determined was the one that had taken Derek. 

Stiles, Jessica, Cora and Isaac stayed out of sight, while Jordan and Theo started arguing throwing punches at one another causing at least two of the hunters to leave he room. Stiles looked at Cora who nodded to him before she grabbed his and Isaac's hands. Cora, Stiles, Isaac and Jessica snuck into the room with the lights still out – Jessica's magic preventing the blackout to end.

Theo and Jordan took care of the two hunters outside knocking them out easily. Cora, Isaac and Jessica managed to subdue the remaining three while Stiles made it to Derek. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek tightly before he was using a little magic that Jessica had taught him to undo the chains from Derek's arms and leg. 

“You have to go, they want Jess,” Derek muttered, as Stiles pulled him up right, Stiles shook his head he didn't plan on leaving Derek again. 

“Shut up Derek,” Cora hissed as she and Isaac both knocked the two hunters they were fighting with out. “Stiles get him out of here!” 

“How?” Stiles questioned, straining under Derek's weight as he leant heavily on him.

“With me,” Theo said as he and Jordan jogged into the room and he got under Derek's opposite side. “We don't have time to argue Stiles,” 

Stiles nodded and the two of them moved from the room with Derek resting his head heavily against Stiles' shoulder while Jordan grabbed Jessica and dragged her from the room. Cora and Isaac following suite, and heading to their cars. Stiles and Theo loaded Derek into the back of Jessica's with Stiles climbing in beside him. Theo moved to go back over to Jordan's car but was stopped by Stiles grabbing his hand and shaking his head. Cora nodded to him she'd go with Isaac and Jordan back to the cabin.


End file.
